


Принесу тебе свою любовь на журавлиных крыльях

by Shino24Rikki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino24Rikki/pseuds/Shino24Rikki
Summary: У Кенмы есть дурацкая привычка — когда он волнуется, он делает бумажных журавликов.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Принесу тебе свою любовь на журавлиных крыльях

**Author's Note:**

> Потянуло на флафф

У Кенмы есть дурацкая привычка — когда он волнуется, он начинает делать бумажных журавликов.

Куроо был прекрасно осведомлён насчет этого. В частности из-за того, что как раз он и был тем человеком, который всю эту огромную ораву бумажных журавлей тащил в мусорку. Кенма если и начинал делать оригами, то слишком сильно увлекался. Бывало, что весь пол вокруг кровати Кенмы был усыпан разноразмерными птицами. Козуме умел делать и другие штуки из бумаги, но особенно полюбились ему такие простые в своем исполнении журавли. Неровные, местами исписанные птицы покоились в самых странных местах дома Кенмы, а иногда перекочевывали и в дом Куроо. Тетсуро как-то раз нашел у себя под подушкой сложенную из зелёной бумаги птицу. Он тогда в срочном порядке позвонил Кенме, чтобы разузнать, по какому поводу на этот раз волновался юноша, что даже оставил одного своего «птенчика» у Куроо. Козуме сбивчиво и тихо объяснил Куроо, что это был подарок и он специально оставил его у Куроо. С тех пор Тетсуро собирал самых ровных и красивых журавликов, которых делал Кенма, и нес их к себе домой, ставил на полку рядом с книгами. Все они разного размера, у некоторых получались неровные крылья, вдоль и поперек исписанные. Кенма почти никогда не использовал чистую бумагу, говорил, что это нерациональная трата ресурсов. Поэтому он нещадно выдирал листы из своих тетрадей и использовал их чтобы создавать бумажных птиц. Всякие ненужные бумажечки, флаеры или салфетки, попадая в руки к Кенме, почти сразу же превращались в журавлей. Куроо сгребал их в кучу, старался не смять и с горстью бумажных творений в руках шел к специальной мусорке для бумаги. Так же он научился мельком прочитывать, что написано на птицах, для подстраховки. Потому что очень неудобно получилось в прошлый раз, когда Куроо перерыл весь свой дом в поисках своего доклада по истории, а в итоге заметил знакомый почерк на, только что сделанном Кенмой журавле. Пришлось разворачивать листок и тщательно раскатывать все сгибы, чтобы доклад снова вернул презентабельный вид. Кенма тогда долго извинялся, сказал, что редко обращает внимание на то, из чего делает журавлей, вцепился в приставку и умолк. С тех пор, в доме Куроо он почти перестал делать оригами. Тетсуро даже немного загрустил, поэтому стал таскать птичек себе домой, крадя их из комнаты Кенмы, где всегда находились одна-две птички.

Вот и сейчас, неспешно войдя в комнату друга, Куроо ощутил под ногой сминающуюся бумагу. Прямо перед дверью расположился целый батальон крылатых воинов. Ровным строем птицы цепочкой вели к кровати. И ведь не лень же было Кенме их вот так выставлять.

Еще один признак того, что Кенма волнуется было то, что он начинал переставлять все с места на место. Когда под руку ему не попадались исписанные ненужные листы, которые можно было без жалости завернуть в оригами, Кенма просто брал в руки все, что не ровно лежало и перекладывал. Потом клал обратно, находил место получше и нес туда. И так по кругу. Куроо очень часто не мог найти свои вещи в собственной комнате, потому что пока он обыкновенно был занят учёбой, Кенма от скуки или нервозности таскал его вещи из одного угла в другой.

Если же Козуме играл в излюбленную приставку и испытывал волнение, а руки были у него заняты, чтобы делать журавлей или перекладывать всякий хлам со стола на пол, Кенма начинал перемещаться сам. Понемногу, он менял свои позы, сползал с кровати на пол, потом перетекал на подоконник и так путешествовал по комнате, не выпуская из рук приставку. Однажды Куроо обнаружил Кенму лежащим на столе, одна его нога покоилась в стакане с кисточками, а другая была перекинута через спинку стула. При том, Кенма сам не замечал, как делал все это. Только когда Куроо нарушал эту идиллию между Кенмой и его тревогой и вмешивался в процесс «согни-переложи-перекатись», Кенма обнаруживал, что все это время был занят непонятно чем. Часами он мог занимать себя этой легкой возней и не ощущать, как время течет мимо него. Куроо часто наблюдал за тем, как Кенма выглядит сосредоточенно в процессе своих ритуалов. Конечно Тетсуро не нравилось, что его друг испытывает нервозность и он всеми силами пытался создать комфортную для Кенмы атмосферу, но Кенма излишне часто чувствовал себя дискомфортно. Все, что мог Куроо это время от времени отвлекать друга, когда тот слишком сильно завлекался или брать Кенму за руку, чтобы тот не теребил пальцами что попало. Однажды, когда Куроо задремал в поезде, пока они вечером ехали домой, парень проснулся и обнаружил, что из рукава его рубашки торчала куча ниток, которые Кенма неосознанно выдергивал. Рубашку тогда пришлось отдать маме и наврать, что он как-то неосторожно зацепился за что-то. Чтобы больше не случалось казусов с одеждой Куроо предложил Кенме держать его за руку. Козуме сначала смущенный отказался, но уже совсем скоро, стал неосознанно пальцами перебирать пальцы Куроо, будто заплетая косички или выписывал иероглифы на тыльной стороне ладони друга.

— Кенма, что случилось? — сразу с порога начал Тетсуро. Аккуратно обойдя весь выводок журавлей, парень завалился на кровать. Кенма аж подпрыгнул, от того, как резко просела кровать и перевел взгляд с тетрадки по химии на Куроо.

— Да ничего, — пожал он плечами, — я уже успокоился.

Куроо ему немного не поверил, поэтому недоверчиво сощурился. Заглянул в тетрадку, быстро пробежался взглядом по неровно написанным формулам.

— Уроки делаешь? — мимолетно спросил он, просто чтобы не молчать. Кенма согласно промычал, не утруждая себя ответом другу. Куроо показалось, что в комнате душно, поэтому он встал и поплелся к окну, даже не спрашивая разрешения у хозяина комнаты. Когда Тетсуро открыл окно на проветривание, лёгкий ветерок сразу же пробежал по полу, и все журавли завалились на бок. Кенма стрельнул в них взглядом и сосредоточился на химии.

Куроо вообще-то пришел к другу бездельничать, поэтому снова завалился на кровать, нахально потеснив Кенму, взял с прикроватной тумбочки томик какой-то экшн-манги и лениво полистал. Он наверняка его уже читал, поэтому даже не всматривался особо в картинки. Оглядев Кенму он заметил на руке того синяк.

— Это от волейбола? — спросил он, перекатившись к Кенме. Нежно огладил двумя пальцами синяк, от чего Козуме вздрогнул.

— Нет, ударился где-то, — безразлично ответил блондин, старательно игнорируя то, что Куроо все еще его оглаживает. Но непослушные пальцы Козуме уже стали заворачивать угол листа тетради, на котором он остановился. Привычным движением Кенма собирался его выдрать, но вовремя передумал, перекатился на живот и шмякнул раскрытую тетрадь о грудь Тетсуро. Козуме зарылся лицом в подушку и застыл, притворившись спящим. Тетсуро раскрыл тетрадку и стал аккуратно разглаживать сгиб помятого листа, вчитываясь в записи. Пальцы его нежно прошлись по разравненному листу. В душе взметнулось желание таким же образом огладить нежные щеки или волосы Кенмы. Тетсуро со вздохом шмякнул себе тетрадку на лицо.

— Почитай мне вслух, я так лучше запомню, — приглушенно попросил Кенма из-за подушки. Куроо снял тетрадь с лица и тихим голосом стал зачитывать, отрешенно перебирая отросшие пряди волос Кенмы. Кажется у него тоже появилась навязчивая привычка. Желание вечно мимолетно касаться Кенмы росло в геометрической прогрессии, и Куроо не то что бы собирался этому сопротивляться.

***

Кенма обнаружился в столовой, что весьма удивительно, так как есть в чужом обществе Кенма не любил. Вернее не так. Он не любил есть, когда вокруг куча незнакомых людей, зато легко мог умять штуки три булочки при Куроо, Яку и даже на худой конец Льве. В общем-то в столовой Кенма и не ел. Он сидел с максимально скорбным лицом, положив подбородок на стол. Вокруг него красноречиво расположилось целое лебединое озеро. Или правильнее сказать журавлиное. Чуть раньше Куроо вскользь услышал от Кенмы о приближающемся зачете по биологии, но не обратил на это внимание, так как Козуме не выглядел сильно взволнованным этим фактом. Очень зря, ведь теперь связующий в одиночестве сидел в столовой, обложившись стаей «тревожных» журавлей, вместо того, чтобы готовиться к зачёту.

— Да ладно тебе, Кенма, я более чем уверен, что все ты сдашь, — неловко попытался подбодрить его Куроо. Кенма скосил на него взгляд и подул на одну из птиц, отчего та упала на бок.

— Так ладно, — сказал Куроо отодвигая в сторону целую стаю журавлей. — Нет поводов волноваться, вот сейчас возьмём твой конспект по биологии и вместе повторим. — Куроо задумчиво оглядел стол и пролистал пару тетрадей, чтобы понять, что конспект не в них. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Кенму. Козуме, не поднимая головы со стола, слабо кивнул в сторону сваленных в кучу журавлей. Один он сделал как раз из своего конспекта.

— … — Куроо старательно принялся разворачивать каждого журавлика, аккуратно распрямляя края, чтобы листы приходили в читабельный вид. Мельком читая аккуратно выведенные строчки, он ободряюще погладил Кенму по голове.

— Ну не можешь же ты быть во всем плох, уверен есть что-то, что ты запомнил, — Кенма от этих слов только громко вздохнул и лег щекой на стол. Волосы упали ему на лицо, оставляя открытыми только два сияющих глаза, внимательно наблюдающих за Куроо. Тетсуро сглотнул и попытался сконцентрироваться на конспекте. В конце концов, он здесь как раз чтобы помогать. Он быстро пробежался взглядом по помятым строчкам и прокашлялся.

— Ладно начнём… — Кенма с весьма впечатляющим звуком ударился головой о стол и слегка повернул ее в сторону Куроо, готовый слушать.

***

Куроо закончил разговор с учителем и сразу же двинулся в сторону спортзала. Они обусловились с Кенмой встретится там, так как Тетсуро слегка задержали. Еще на подходе он услышал громкие восклицания Льва и сдержанные ответы Кенмы.

— Это просто поразительно, Козуме-сан, — причитал Лев, вертя в руках бумажную птицу. Кенма на его слова только слабо фыркнул и щедро пододвинул еще четырех птиц прямо под ноги Льву. Сам он удобно расположился на ступеньках, оперевшись спиной о двери спортзала. Рядом стоял Яку и тоже внимательно разглядывал птиц.

Лев издал еще более восхищенный звук и попытался разместить на ладошке всех птиц сразу, так ровно, чтобы ни одна не падала. Ладони у него большие, это было не сложно. Среди журавлей обнаружились и бабочки, Лев взял одну из них и, ничего не страшась, положил на голову Яку, умиляясь. Мориске тут же поднял жуткий шум и принялся пинать Льва, нежно прижимая к себе упавшую с макушки.

Куроо скосил взгляд на выводок журавлей и поздоровался, взглядом спрашивая Кенму. Странно было то, что обычно Кенма просто пожимал плечами или качал головой, обозначая так, что потом всё расскажет, но именно сейчас он очень быстро отвел взгляд и неловко поднялся на ноги. Встал чуть поодаль от Куроо, будто сторонился его. Тетсуро тут же заметил, как Кенма перебирает пальцами край олимпийки, явно волнуясь. Неозвученный его вопрос остался без ответа.

Всю тренировку Кенма был каким-то отстраненным и одновременно взволнованным. Все время стрелял взглядом Куроо в спину, надеялся, что его не заметили, но стоило только Тетсуро с приветливой улыбкой повернуться, как Кенма мгновенно отворачивался или вообще убегал в другое место. Тетсуро взволнованно перебирал в памяти все прошедшие моменты и пытался выцепить конкретный где же он так обидел или напугал Кенму. Разгадка все не находилась, а Козуме все увеличивал между ними дистанцию. Дошло до того, что Куроо начал хмурится. Он твёрдо решил поговорить с Кенмой после тренировки.

Поймать, казалось бы медлительного друга у него не вышло. Кенма с непривычной ему проворностью ускользнул куда-то по своим делам. Куроо было решил, что связующий ушёл без него домой, но Кенма обнаружился в школьном коридоре. Разговаривающим с кем-то. С девчонкой. Кенма. С девчонкой. Разговаривал.

Тетсуро выпал в осадок и с максимально шокированным лицом наблюдал, как Кенма вежливо благодарит девушку и заходит вместе с ней в кабинет, закрывая дверь. Куроо спиной оперся о стену и погрузился в раздумия. Что это была за девушка и как давно они с Кенмой знакомы? Почему сам Кенма ничего ему про нее не говорил. Да, и что это сегодня происходило с его другом весь день? Куроо хмуро размышлял об этом и настолько сильно задумался, что почти пропустил тот момент, когда Кенма вышел из кабинета и попытался прошмыгнуть мимо него.

— Стой, — Тетсуро схватил подпрыгнувшего от неожиданности Кенму за локоть. Козуме что-то крепко сжал в ладони и отступил на шаг побелевший. Куроо не хотел на него давить, но если позволить Кенме и дальше молчать, тот никогда ему не скажет, — Надо поговорить.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — пискнул Кенма, в беспомощности оглядываясь по сторонам. Потом скосил взгляд на свою сжатую ладонь, — То есть, да, давай поговорим, — переместил взгляд на руку Куроо, которая все еще сжимала его локоть и сглотнул, — Нет, я передумал.

— Кенма, — с нажимом сказал Куроо, — ты сегодня сам не свой. Ты сторонишься меня, — поставил его перед фактом. Кенма замотал головой.

— Нет, не то чтобы, — Козуме очень громко вздохнул, собираясь с духом и протянул Куроо ладонь, раскрыв ее, — Я просто вот.

Взволнованный полушёпот звучал, словно мировая тайна, и Куроо сразу же переключил свое внимание на предмет на ладони друга. Аккуратно взял в руки необычно ровно сложенную птицу ярко-красного цвета. Любимого цвета Куроо. Тетсуро завороженно уставился на журавля и в горле у него пересохло, а грудь сдавило когда взгляд зацепился за нацарапанную знакомым почерком на одном крыле фразу. «Ты мне нравишься.»

— О, — информативно сказал Куроо, пытаясь осознать не разучился ли он читать случайно.

Кенма, стоящий напротив него, получив такой ответ поник и уставился в пол.

— Я попросил у Мизу-сан цветную бумагу, у меня просто такой не было, — сбивчиво объяснил Кенма. На щеках его медленно появлялся румянец, — Я-я, пойду наверное, — он отступил на пару шагов и развернулся. Куроо захотелось снова поймать его за руку, но на ладони покоился драгоценный журавлик, а заторможенный мозг Куроо забыл, что у парня имеется и вторая рука. Кенмы и след простыл.

Тетсуро снова посмотрел на оригами, сохранившее в себе теплоту рук Кенмы и бережно прижал к себе птицу, про себя повторяя одну единственную строчку. «Ты мне нравишься.» Поняв, что он прошляпил один единственный шанс сказать Кенме о взаимности его чувств, Куроо решительно направился вперед по школьному коридору. Нет, он это так не оставит.

***

Куроо в рекордное время достиг дома Кенмы. В обеих руках у него покоились бумажные птицы, потому что ту, что ему подарил Кенма положить в рюкзак или хотя бы выпустить из рук он не решился. А вот вторая птица безмерно тяжело давила на ладонь. Сказывается волнение.

Кенма открыл ему дверь, уже переодетый в домашнюю одежду. Он столкнулся взглядом с жадными глазами Куроо и потупил взгляд, но дверь не захлопнул.

— Я это… — неловко начал Куроо, — В общем, на, — Куроо сунул ему под нос свою раскрытую ладонь.Тетсуро почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска от неловких слов.

Сначала Кенма решил, что Тетсуро таким образом возвращает ему его «любовного» журавля. Но новая птица была кособокая, с разноразмерными крыльями, из серо-белой бумаги. Но в ней так и чувствовалась забота и теплота, вложенная в каждый ее изгиб. Или может это из-за размашистой подписи на крыле. «Ты тоже мне нравишься». Кенма шмыгнул носом и губы его тронула робкая, еще не лишившаяся волнения улыбка.

— Какой же он неровный, — сказал он со смешком, принимая в руки журавля. Бережные пальцы ласково оглаживали корпус птицы.

— Эй, я первый раз это делал, понятно? — возмутился Куроо, — Старался, как мог. И вообще…

— Спасибо, — тихо перебил его Кенма и более открыто улыбнулся, пропуская Куроо в дом. Куроо облегченно выдохнул и просиял.

Журавликов они поставили друг рядом с другом на полку, чтобы всем было видно, как эти птицы несут счастье на своих крыльях.


End file.
